User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon
Capital Letters Hello. I did alot of reasearch on Nouns and Capital Letters. I turns it we I was correct. They should all be Capital Letters; unless And, and The. If you continue to change the them, you will be demoted and blocked. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 14:40, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :But, for example, "Pearl's Couch" doesn't make sense, because couch, apartment, etc. are not nouns. Butterfly the rabbit 18:19, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :: I did 1000's of research, they are nouns, just not Proper nouns. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 19:07, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah, that's what I meant, sorry. But in a sentence, you don't say "Penny's Ring", you say "Penny's ring". Butterfly the rabbit 19:13, October 19, 2010 (UTC) :::: No you wouldn't in a sentence, only in the aritcle sentences. And don't say "But you'll have to: Penny's ring, you'll just have to live with that. On this wikia we do things right! --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite- (talk) - (contributions) 20:02, October 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Okay. It's wrong and time-wasting, but okay. Butterfly the rabbit 17:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::: I'll take the time-wasting, but wrong is incorrect. Shanebeckam is back. --''Main Admin // Main Manager //'' Khan1998stevewhite-(talk)-(contributions) 18:21, October 21, 2010 (UTC) RE userbox :) For us, Rollbacks :) add it if you want it :) Create GIF I went on that webiste to create gifs, once I clicked "create" it changed page and it sort of froze with a large pink banner going on the page. Did I have to wait longer? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:39, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... It didn't happen for me. Butterfly the rabbit 17:19, October 27, 2010 (UTC) :: It was likely because I put 6 images, on fast, so it did not respond. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 18:05, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Re-Writes I love these re-writes you have done loads. I have only done two (lol). Thorn Demons and Katya are the ones I have done :D. Keep it up :D --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 11:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! The Katya and Thorns pages are great. Butterfly the rabbit 12:06, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks. For the Katya re-write, I paused every frame of Katya so I get as much info down as possible. So there may be so mistakes. Sorry about that. That is also why there is loads of information :D> (beard lol). --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Talk: Spider Demon? What have you done to the Talk Page for The Spider Demon? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:17, October 28, 2010 (UTC) The talk page was moved. just click the link to it in the section with the most editors.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 13:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) : Still confused. You click on the talk page for The SPider Demon and it says archives and stuff. What if someone has to leave a message on that talk page? Like I jsut wanted to, but I saw the notcie and was like "What?" --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 13:59, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Asking again Butterfly what have you done to the Zira and Spider Demon talk pages. You click on there talk pages and it has your sign. What if someone wants to know something? :(. Butterfly answer this only! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I've archived the discussion on the main images. If someone wants to ask, then they put it under the discussion, as you would normally. Butterfly the rabbit 16:39, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :: I thought you created two pages. Lol. I see, you've sort of put a shiled around that one discussion. Clever stuff Butterfly, clever stuff :P. Keep doing what your doing :D. --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:42, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks. I was just preserving it. Butterfly the rabbit 16:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Welcome. I know an Admin and Manager should already know this, but i found out how to change the colour of text (as you already know :D). '''It is so cool, we can use it for anything :D.' --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 16:48, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Sad I keep trying the create gif thing and it aint working. Do you know why? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:05, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know... are you taking your cursor off the button? If you are, it won't work. Butterfly the rabbit 17:08, October 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What button?! --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The "create" button. Butterfly the rabbit 17:15, October 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Don't you just click it? --[[User:Khan1998stevewhite|'Main Manager and Admin / Khan White ']]Talk 17:16, October 28, 2010 (UTC) box for novels Hi, do you think it would be a good idea to make a box (that you put at the top of the article) for the novel related articles like "This article talks about a character from the novels", or something like that. --'Son of Halliwell' - (talk) - ( ) 18:27, November 5, 2010 (UTC) New articles Hey! Great job with all this 1670's stuff! I'd never noticed Sally in the background in all those scenes! Serena Fredrick 18:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Fred. I love all the time-travel, flashback-y episodes. Butterfly the rabbit 18:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Me too. But one thing is wrong: it should be Ruth Cobb's house, not House. The capital doesn't make sense. Serena Fredrick 18:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :::I know. It was Khan1998stevewhite who moved it to its current title. Butterfly the rabbit 18:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Novels The information presented IS NOT fanon, it is fact written by the authors of the novels. The novels, like the comics, are tie-ins to the show. I have read the novels, this information presented by past admins is correct. Furthermore, you want a source for some of the information .. go to thedemonsjumble.com and click Book of Shadows. :I haven't said it is fanon. Try reading, or at least learn to. Butterfly the rabbit 20:12, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Full names. When you writing articles, don't put their full name, like Prudence and Penelope. Penny and Prue are more logical, no one calls Prue, Prudence and no one calls Penny, Penelope. I know that's their full name, but it isn't necessarily. HalliwellsAttic (talk) - (contributions) 12:28, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Moving Yeah don't move your user page because you loose all of your edits =) --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan Talk Sandbox 20:38, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Harry Potter Wikia Are you the Butterfly the rabbit from Harry Potter Wikia?--Station7 21:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :One in the same, yeah. Butterfly the rabbit 21:04, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas --Merry Christmas: Guardian / Main Admin / Khan ッTalk To Me ッ Sandbox ッ 08:51, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Phoebe Bowen Phoebe Bowen IS STAYING as Phoebe Bowen not P. Bowen. The article is also fine the way it is.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 23:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) ::No it's not. It needs work, but thanks for voicing your opinion. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 23:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Not to be pushing around... Click here. Alexander 20:23, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Pearl Russell is not being changed. I wrote the entire True Nature section of the article. And I'll be damned if that is changed to how you think it should be. --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:12, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, I am rewriting the article. Also, please answer the question I have asked you. Thank you for your co-operation. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:42, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Characters page hi! just to say that i LOVE your characters pages, you started an amazing job with Patty and now the past live...it's so wonderful, i love this presentations (like the Harry Potter wiki presentations where you found your inspiration i believe), really really congratulations! please continue with others characters it's perfect.Chloefan03 20:00, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you! That's really nice of you! I did get my inspiration from the HPW, where I rewrote several pages (all the teachers and most recently Aurora Sinistra), but, after I'd done all the teachers, I got bored and started rewriting some here instead! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 20:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Structure of Articles FYI: There is no set structure to how an article should be. Your articles are completely redundant and repetitive. Everything you added to the Evil Enchantress article is already stated in the entire first paragraphs before "Early Life" and another FYI, articles I make follow the simple structure of how university essays are to be written. The articles you make as said, are way to repetitive, ie, read the intro to the Evil Enchantress and then read what you added.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:50, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :The first paragraph is introductory. I trust you know what that means? It's meant to give you a good overview of the character without all the details. And FYI, these aren't essays we're writing. You have no structure and now the Evil Enchantress page is completely pathetic. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Evil Enchantress If you haven't noticed, I left pretty much everything you wrote in the article, all I've done is change the shape and a few locations of the pictures because the headings didn't appear straight on the left side; some were on the left, some were on the right, etc. I also included a couple slide shows of her powers being used. I might make a GIF instead though. I also just move the personality and traits section you wrote up higher in the article but like I said, I didn't change anything you said, I just added how things like her true nature is unknown because we honestly don't know if she was born good or evil or if her evil nature was a choice.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:39, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :First she was mortal and when she got her powers she used them for evil. Exactly where titles are doesn't matter. Personality and traits was better off where it was. And "Biography" is meant to encompass al of her life sections, otherwise it's unorganized. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 11:19, January 4, 2011 (UTC) HalliwellManor I'm going to start an official vote to remove HalliwellManor as an admin. I'll make the page, then you can add whatever stuff you want to it. --Shanebeckam 21:05, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::My status has been debated several times. I've been well informed about users who feel they should be admins instead. My status was given back by me by actual wikia staff not just the managers of this wiki. I was also told starting such votes about admins/managers and suggesting demotions results in blocks; that is why I was blocked before. Just saying.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) I'm not scared. If Khan wants to block me for trying to make things better around here, then fine, he can block me all he wants. I don't care. But you are abusing your power and being just plain rude. The vote page should be up in a few hours. I just want to get all the great stuff you've done all compiled. --Shanebeckam 21:13, January 5, 2011 (UTC) ::: I did not prevent a voting, Angela (Wikia Staff) said it would not be a good idea :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 15:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Verification This is just a thought but instead of saying everything is fanon and needs verification; how about you do some research? Look up Charmed online - there is a gigantic information highway out there called the internet ... use it and verify things yourself instead of just saying "oh this is fanon, verify it or it will be deleted".--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I do. I've looked up all of these characters, but there is no record. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 16:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Pearlra That's fanon. Show the source.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 17:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : I have to agree :/ --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::You can see it on the family tree. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::: Show Us. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:42, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::Wait! I was wrong. I was reading Redmond! Anyway, her name begins with an O. I can't get a picture right now, but, if I don't have the time to do it later, I'll get one tomorrow. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:14, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::Wrong again! I thought that that was Polianna Warren's daughter. However, it is actually Brianna's. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:36, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::You just made it up. On all images of the family tree from Pardon My Past and Baby's First Demon nothing is listed about Brianna's daughters or family.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:44, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Don't accuse me. I did not make it up. I will upload an image later and then you can "eat your words", so to speakk. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:46, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (Call me!!) 18:51, January 6, 2011 (UTC)]] Cousins After Day, After Day and After Day of research I finally know the names of the Cousins. You cannot disagree with me, because you try researching the web for three days near non stop. P. Russel is Pearl Russel. P. Bowen is Phoebe Bown and P. Baxter is... Priscilla Baxter. Wikipedia said and I found the novel that says it. It is "The Power of Three" Novel. That cleared things up, any further argument could lead to something. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Okay. I will purchase it. What is said about her when she is mentioned? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:34, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :: Wikipedia and a Charmed Sources website both said that someone had read "The Power of Three" and both said she was mentioned and explained in it. I have not read it, but I am also Purchasing it :) --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 17:40, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::Where on wikipedia does it say that, and how do you know about the novel? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:16, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::: Type in "Priscilla Baxter" and woola. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::That's just a redirect. What about the novel? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::No it's not! Sorry. Anyway, as there is no source, and wikipedia can be edited by anyone, that cannot be counted. The novel? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:29, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Oh wait, not "The Power Of Three" it was... it don't say. Oh well it was in a novel, we just don't know. --Guardian / Khan ッTalk ッ Work ッ 18:50, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Where did you get this from? I've also spent many hours researching. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:52, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Show the entire picture you got it from. In all screencaps from the show, such names don't appear.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:56, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Fine, In a moment. I don't know why you are skeptical of me - you believe the unsourced works of an unregistered user over me. However, I'll just be a moment. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) (Call me!!) 19:03, January 6, 2011 (UTC)]] Source of photo? Website it was retrieved from? --HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:05, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I got it directly from the DVD, thank you very much. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) There is no such image in Pardon My Past or on the DVD's anywhere.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 19:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes there is. How else would I have got it? I suppose you believe those unregistered users tell the truth about so-called novel characters while I somehow forge images despite the fact that they have noght to do with what I am stating. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:12, January 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Speechless in my presence? -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 19:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Are those what-so-called articles REALLY needed? I see in every single reference (mentioned only). So if in one episode says one name we'll say YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! LET'S MAKE THAT ARTICLE, IT'S MENTIONED, WOOHOOOOOO! Apsolutely NO! Those articles are not needed. Stop making them for God's name! 21:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know, I personally don't have anything against you, and I don't have any type of vendetta to get you blocked or to get rid of your contributions. I just don't agree with all the fanon, canon, sources and all that business. That is what makes wikis boring, I go on other wikis and all I see is source this, source that, I got this info here, I got this info there. Although it may seem more professional to you, I feel it just wrecks a wiki. True fans of the series know where information comes from and seeing things like 123 or src or the quotes from here, the quotes of there, is just bothersome to look at. This wiki is not some school paper where we have to reference and source everything, this wiki is starting to look more like a bibliography than a site dedicated to Charmed. The whole canon/fanon thing may work on other wikis like that Harry Potter one but the Charmed Wiki is better and all that stuff is just unnecessary. I mean, for example, Piper kissed Leo1 src .... that just looks kind of foolish to me and its bothersome to look at. I'm trying to read an article and all I see is numbers and brackets everywhere? It's annoying. Keep editing just try to forget about all that sourcing fanon canon business.--HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 07:00, January 7, 2011 (UTC) : As much as I'm annoyed/disappointed with BTR. I do see the point in the referencing. Many other wikis employ a similar system and many newcomers to the wiki may be unsure about a particular piece of trivia and try to change it (we had a user move "Paige Matthews" to "Paige Halliwell" back in October). That was one of my main worries/concerns when I was a newcomer a year ago, in fact. I was hesitant about adding screenshots/stills to the wiki in case I got growled at for not respecting copyright issues. Referencing should be used but ONLY for obsure and unusual pieces of trivia. You're right in which referencing the "Piper kissed Leo" example is rather banal. Seasons Greetings from The Andyman Talk Sandbox 13:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey girl! Hey girl! It's been awhile!! How are you? I'm obvioulsy back on the Charmed Wiki- working my little butt off as we speak! haha. I'm currently re-organizing categories with some other users. So anyway.. how you been? 17:37, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Great thanks! Been taking a LONG break from here. Harry Potter Wiki, The Vampire Diaries, et cetera. Oh, and just so you know, this isn't my "Return", it's just Khan always said "it should be a capital letter" to every page I made, but "Aviva's diary" didn't have one. I'm not gonna be editing properly for quite a while. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:41, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, I LOVE The HP Wiki- just too confusing/so many rules for me there! haha. Well, glad I got the chance to say hi to you! Happy Editing whereever you go :) 17:43, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! That's actually why I like that wiki though. This one's a free-for-all. Hardly democratic. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that is one reason I am working through the categories- Trying to change that. We are trying to make it more structured... in the end it will be easier for people to edit. :) 17:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh, good. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 17:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Again, the new format with the infobox. The way Glenn had it is the way the Infobox's on here are now set out. You've been gone for a couple of months and a lot have things have changed. The way you did it, wasn't completely right. The family Members section has changed, we don't put like Phoebe Halliwell (mother) anymore, it's like the rest of them. I'm sorry to be such a prick about this, but it's just how things are now >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :As I silently disagree, I am not going to change it. Once it has been, please copy and paste the entire User:Butterfly the rabbit/P. Baxter draft to Priscilla Baxter. Thank you. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 18:30, April 17, 2011 (UTC)